


Day 19 The sub/bottom gets too curious

by AshTheFannibal (Nicestofthedamned)



Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [16]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/AshTheFannibal
Summary: Will asks Hannibal about his statement concerning him taking some of the pain that he gives to Will.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592833
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Day 19 The sub/bottom gets too curious

  
“The other night you said that you could take some of what you give. Are there any particular things that you are more inclined to...take some of” Will asks.  
Hannibal puts his tablet down and smiles at Will. “Why do you ask, Will?”  
“The comment just had me thinking which naturally led to a curiosity.” Will answers.  
“Hmmmmm” Hannibal hummed and tilted his head back. Will comes over to sit on his lap, facing him. Hannibal puts his arms around Will’s waist and rubbed small circles with his thumbs over his hips.   
“I’m game for erotic teasing, Will,” Hannibal tells him and pulls his head down for a kiss. He slowly sniffs Will’s pink lips before pressing his lips to them and opening Will’s mouth with his spread lips. His tongue laps against Will’s teeth encouraging him to open wider and let Hannibal’s tongue find his. He sucks Will’s tongue into his mouth and nips at the end of it.   
“You my dear, are the ultimate tease,” Hannibal tells him. “Like I said I am game for erotic teasing. I must warn you though, you will make up for it in a way of my choosing. Does this interest you?”  
“Very much so,” Will tells him and immediately climbs to his knees in front of Hannibal. Will starts to rub his face over the crotch of Hannibal’s brown slacks. His blue eyes gaze up at Hannibal while Wil unzips him and pulls out his cock. Will rubs his face across the tip and pushes it over every part of his face before licking it. He licks from his hips to his shaft and up to the tip. The sound that he makes when he licks the tip is a vulgar slurp that makes Hannibal throb for him. He keeps himself calm though.  
Will smiles and goes in for a sloppy wet spit drenched blow job. The pops as he pulls the head out are lewd and dewy. Will is a messy cocksucker today. He lets the excess spit cover his beard and run down his chin. Hannibal can’t avoid looking down to see Will looking soaked and messy with his cock hanging out of his beautiful lips. Their eyes lock and Hannibal feels the sharp hold of Will’s teeth closing in around his cock. His nostrils flare and Will softly drags his teeth down the shaft and back up again.   
Hannibal’s head goes back and he pants slightly. “Will, you need to run,” Hannibal says in a low growl.  
“I’m sorry, Sir,” Will says “What?”  
Hannibal moves slowly towards Will’s face and presses his lips to his “Run!” he repeats. He moves back into his chair and closes his eyes giving Will a small head start. Will scoots backward and pushes himself to his feet. Hannibal heard the sound of him leaving and he gets up slowly. He takes a deep breath into the air and can still smell the faint scent of Will’s woodsy bath soap or shampoo, they smell similar when blended with his natural scent.  
Hannibal moves through the kitchen and into the dining room. Will is nowhere to be seen. He takes a seat at the dining room table to let Will squirm a little more than he already is. His eyes close and he conjures up the bliss he felt just a few moments ago when Will grazed his lovely deadly teeth across his cock. He shuddered at the visions that pushed into his mind. It was time to find Will, and make him pay.  
Hannibal opened the downstairs hall closet, off from the entryway. Will was not there. He turned and started up the stairs. As he climbed up he got a view of under their bed. His eyes fell on a certain naked slave that was in hiding after Hannibal told him that the game had changed. Hannibal walked into their bedroom and headed straight for the bathroom. He stood there for a few moments before stalking back into the bedroom and hopping on top. He laid at the end and reached under for Will’s feet. Hands grasped an ankle, the other foot was free and flopping around.   
Hannibal growled loudly and rolled off onto the floor and crawled to the side and lay down face to face with Will.   
“Will you come out or shall I force you?” Hannibal asked his prey.  
Will scooted further under the bed away from Hannibal. Hannibal began to join him and Will made it out the opposite side. He was on his feet and running downstairs before Hannibal could get turned around and out from under the bed. He wasn’t far behind him though. He heard the door shut when he hit the landing in the middle of the steps. The last few steps were taken two or three at a time and he scrambled down after Will.   
Hannibal throws the back door open and calls out to Will. “Will,” is all he says and starts his walk to the back of the property and onto the trail behind it. It’s the trail that Will normally takes for his runs. He can hear Will’s ragged breathing. The poor dear boy has a slight cold and has a wet sound to his breathing at times. Now is one of those times. Hannibal turns the corner and turns around to see Will against the tree. He moves in to cage him, hands over Will’s head and their foreheads together. Hannibal lifts his thigh to rest it against Will’s hard exposed cock.   
“What if I had simply locked you out, Will? You came out unclothed.” Hannibal said shaking his head.  
Will shrugged “I didn’t think that was a likely outcome, Sir.”   
Hannibal growled and presses his lips to Will’s “Kneel” is all he says and Will drops to his knees in the leaves and brush. His face slaps against Hannibal’s lower body on the way down they are so close to one another when the command is given. He looks up at Hannibal with wide blue eyes that show zero regret.   
“You were curious about me taking pains that I give to you, that’s understandable. We discussed teasing and you started that method of hurting me. Then Will, you put your teeth on my cock. You know what kind of weapon that is, and you brought it out at the starting line. Why?” Hannibal asked.  
“I wanted to see if I could push you past that and to a new level of discomfort. I could not do it.” Will answers.  
“Do it again” Hannibal commands with his hands circling Will’s collared neck.  
Will sticks his tongue out first and takes Hannibal into his mouth. He feels fingertips fluttering over his neck while he presses his teeth into the shaft of Hannibal’s engorged cock. He hears a low deep groan when he drags his teeth up and around the head. Will tilts his head slightly and bites the head. As soon as he does his mouth is filled with Hannibal’s release. He grunts and growls and watches Will’s eyebrows furrow at the unexpected taste of him.   
Hannibal pulls back and lets go of Will’s neck. He lets his cock pop out from between his lips  
“Will,” Hannibal says just his name and kisses Will on top of the head and pulls him up from the ground and into his arms. He gently pushes him back into the tree and gives him a chaste kiss. He puts his arms around Will and guides him back into the house and into the bed for the night.


End file.
